Hogwarts Gets Lap Tops: IMVU
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when the students of Hogwarts get lap tops and they have to get IMVU accounts? A whole lot of mayhem. Takes place in Harry's third year like Sirius got proven innocent in the summer and Remus is still a professor teaching there
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I thought I'd do this for fun since I can work on certain "appropriate material" at school during free time so if you like review because I can upload like two or more times a day so that's all.**

**Warnings: In this chapter just language maybe more in later chapters not sure yet**

**Summary: What happens when the students of Hogwarts get lap tops and they have to get Ivu accounts? A whole lot of mayhem. Takes place in Harry's third year like Sirius got proven innocent in the summer and Remus is still a professor teaching there**

Professor Dumbledore was standing at the front of the great hall as all the students were entering but as the entered they were all given boxes that said do not open. Naturally this spiked curiosity in everyone just by receiving the package many muggle-borns and a few half-bloods knew what it was.

Hermione and Harry were attempting to explain to Ron what it was as they sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron's brothers Percy and Fred on either side of the trio.

"Okay Ron what this is, is a lap top it gives you important information and sometimes fictional information so you have to be careful what you look into," Hermione explained for the she doesn't even know teenth time.

Harry then whispered in his ear about some more things on the lap top catered to boys. This information lit Ron's face up like his hair.

Dumbledore clapped for attention and everyone at once fell silent and looked up at the headmaster.

"Good morning all I do hope you have all received a package and have not opened them yet," he looked at the Slytherins and the Weasley twins.

"These packages contain a muggle item known as a lap top which (insert long explanation of a lap top.)

By the time he finished even the Slytherins and pure blood fanatics were interested.

"You may now open the packages and begin to set them up with a name and password do not share your password with anyone if you do not want them to be able to access all of your information."

Harry decided to go with a simple name and typed into the box GryffindorSeeker and his password was ****** (if you can guess what that is I'll put you in a chat with Harry and two other people of your choice)

Ron decided to go with the name the Weasley#6 and his password was ******* (same thing as Harry's password with guessing it.)

Hermione picked Smarty910 and her password was *********** (same thing as Harry and Ron's for guessing)

Fred picked the name Prankster1 and his password was *******.

George picked Prankster2 and his password was ******.

Percy Weasley picked an intelligent name Headboy98 and his password was ******* (I don't know who'd want to be in a room with him but hey if he floats your boat he does,)

Neville Longbottom picket the name clumsy and his password was *********.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy decided to choose the name SlytherinPrinces00 and his password was ********* (now him I can understand wanting to be with heck I'd want to be with him alone.)

At the Hufflepuff table Cedric Diggory decided on the name CharmingC and his password was ***.

At the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang picked the name Chow_Chow and her password was ******.

Luna picked the name LoonyLuna and her password was **********.

"Alright now I would like you all to open up the internet and pick imvu and then download it and begin.

**20 Minutes later**

"Now that you have IMVU I would like you to all to know that you have VIP accounts and that you will be the only ones on IMVU so no muggles know about this yet and they won't for quite some time. You may now buy clothes and create rooms to chat in with your friends."

With that they all got to work many of the girl began shopping and the boys began remodeling..

Harry Ron and Hermione decided that they'd make a chat room first after they got new clothes.

Hermione's character had on a Japanese school girl uniform in red with pale skin and violet red hair. Her avatar was kind of tall but not much and had a bah in her hand and a wand,(Lavender Brown created like thirty outfits in thirty seconds and that's what many people were wearing.

Harry's avatar had a black t-shirt and jeans with black hair and pale skin. His avatar also had a sorrowful look on his face but he did have one thing like Harry green eye.

Ron's avatar had very expensive looking clothes on so a Italian white button down shirt and jeans his hair pulled back was green and in a ponytail he had a happy go lucky feel about him.

Hermione picked a nice room that looked like a rave that was red and black and had a bar and seats to match. It also had a few couches that rose up and down.

Weasley#6: Bloody hell Hermione this brilliant!

GryffindorSeeker: Yeah it's great. *takes seat at the bar*

Smarty910: Thanks I hoped you'd like it….Harry?

GryffindorSeeker: Yes?

Smarty910: Why is your avatar so…umm depressing?"

Weasley#6: yeah mate why?

GryffindorSeeker:…what do you mean?

Weasley#6: What's with all the black?

GryffindorSeeker: Oh I just like these kinds of clothes really.

Smarty910: Oh…alright then I suppose.

**Clumsy has Logged in**

*Neville's avatar has on a red shirt and jeans and has black hair with a plant in his left hand.*

Clumsy: Hi guys.

GryffindorSeeker: Hi Nev.

Smarty910: Hello Neville.

Weasley#6: Hey Neville.

Clumsy: What's going on?

Smarty910: Oh just trying to see why Harry's avatar is so depressing….he says it's just because he likes that style.

Clumsy: Oh alright.

GryffindorSeeker: Where'd you get the plant Neville?

Clumsy: Oh you know that Ravenclaw girl Luna she made it for me.

Smarty910: Oh that was nice of her.

GryffindorSeeker: Why so quiet Ron?

Weasley#6: Sorry I was just getting a dog.

GryffindorSeeker: A dog?

Weasley#6: Yep you can play with them for credits.

Smarty910: Oh hold on a sec.

GryffindorSeeker: BRB.

Clumsy: One sec.

Weasley#6: TYT

Smarty910: I am back.

GryffindorSeeker: Back.

Clumsy: All done.

Weasley#6: Cool.

GryffindorSeeker: Oh brb for a bit someone wants me for a private chat.

All (but GryffindorSeeker): TYT

**Alright I'm done for now I hope you like it and I know it's like the first chapter but I have a question should this be a yaoi or no I mean if it it were a aoi of course there'd be yuri in it to but I am not sure but tell me what you all think by PMing me ot reviewing either way. Oh and if you want role play with me add me on IMVU as SilverRainingGold.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Bonus Chap* okay so you will find out who wanted Harry on Wednesday…yep Wedneday just enjoy this. Oh and sorry about the wait other stories were being pushed a bit ahead but with summer coming this should be getting A LOT more attention.**

Prankster1: has logged on

Prankster2: has logged on

Smarty910: has logged on

LittleRed: has logged on

Prankster1: Hello all

Prankster2: Hello all

Safi_the_epic has logged on.

Safi_the_epic: HALLO EVERYONE! I AM EPIC!

LittleRed: Huh you sound like my brother Charlie.

Prankster1: You know what Georgie?

Prankster2: What would that be Freddie?

Prankster1: I do believe our youngest sister is right.

LittleRed: I'm your only sister!

Smarty910: Hello Safi what house are you in don't mind the pranksters they're mad.

Safi_the_epic: Griffindor. By far the best, don't you think? Slytherins are EVIL, Ravenclaw scares me, they're so clever and Hufflepuff? Well, I dislike the color yellow. Btw, did I mention that I love pranking? When I was in muggle primary, my teacher dressed up as queen Elizabeth for tutor week, I brought in a wind up mouse and she thought it was real! XD

Prankster1: Awesome -high-fives you over the computeree thing-

Prankster2: Yeah! that's what I'm talking about!

Smarty910: Yes I do believe I've seen you around before.

Prankster2: Would you like to go pranking with us sometime?

Safi_the_epic: hell yeah! Life has been so boring lately...what do you suggest?

Prankster2: Alright!

Smarty910: Oh no are you trying to loose points for Gryffindor?

Prankster1: It'll be a prank on Slytherin...

Smarty910:...Oh fine then.

Prankster1: Yes!

Prankster2: so this is what we'll do we're going to put pinky tunks in their common room and then let them explode not only will the common room be pink but anyone in them too oh and their clothes.

Safi_the_epic: and if they try and get new things, they turn pink too! Oh, and they all get outfits like Umbitch! And the face! XD we shall dominate the world!

Prankster1: you, my friend, are a genius!

Safi_the_epic: I know. You two are like, my HEROS!

Prankster1: Oh stop you'll make us blush

Prankster2: Oh stop you'll make us blush

Smarty910: Who is Umbitch

Prankster1: Oh she's this bi**h that works for the ministry of magic...dad says she's alright but we know he hates her as much as we hate her and she hates us.

Smarty910: Does she really hate you or did you prank her and now she hates you?

Prankster2: No we didn't do anything.

Prankster1: Yeah not a one...she just flat out hates us.

Safi_tge_epic: so before we get down to business, I need to check  
something. How are you and Harry getting along then Ginny? And you and Ron Hermione? I hear you have been getting close and personal!

Prankster2: oooh!

Prankster1: oooh!

Littlered: shut up you lot!

Smart910: ew...no...*goes red*

Safi_the_epic: why did you type yourself blushing? Now we KNOW that you like Ron XD

Prankster1: Hermione and Ron, sitting in a tree..

Prankster2: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Safi_the_epic: first comes love, then come marriage... All: then comes hubby with the baby carriage!

Littlered: who is all?

Safi_the_epic: me. It has more effect XD

Smarty910: oh shut up :(

Safi_the_epic: NEVER! Now, back to the business of pranking, so far, we have got all things slytherin pink. After that, we should...charm everyone to look like us! And all the teachers to look like Harry, Ron and Hermione! That way they won't think that Hermione was involved! I'm a genius!

Littlered: And so modest too XD

Safi_the_epic: :D

Smarty910: Oh the professors aren't going to like this.

LittleRed: Yeah.

Prankster1: Okay but Snape HAS to look like Harry it'll so make him flip his top.

Safi_the_epic: definitely! XD  
11/11/2012

Prankster1: You know George I do believe I have found the love of my life.

Prankster2: What about Angelina?

Prankster1: What about her?

Prankster2:...

Prankster1: Oh well you can have her.

LittleRed: Are you two serious!?

Prankster1: Gin she likes pranking and doing things for the greater good like cheering all of Hogwarts up well except the professors and Slytherins but hmm

Safi_the_epic: Did I mention that ginger/auburn haired people are often the best? And you 2 and ginny are ginger, and I'm auburn! XD hang on...what?

Smarty910: I didn't even get that one.

Littlered: awkward...

Safi_the_epic: be right back

Littlered: Well she is rather…odd.

Prankster1: Oh hush up she great.

Safi_the_Epic: back!

Smarty910: But what, Fred?

Prankster1: I was asking you, you know what I'll invite you to my room on here away from these three.

Prankster1: has logged off

Safi_the_epic: has logged off

In Fred's imvu room: it has a bed with several um poses…\some a bit more explicit than others. It is all scarlet and gold with a lion walking around and a quidditch pitch outside. There are also pictures of the Weasley family hung around and a big sign that says reds get it done better.

Prankster1: Oh umm you see...I had a question...

Safi_the_epic: yes? What is your question?

Meanwhile...

Littlered: What do you think they're doing?

Prankster2: we can only imagine (sarcasm) obviously he's asking her out.

Smarty910: stop being so nosy!

Little red: Yeah right me and George not being nosey about Fred….DREAM on Hermione we're siblings it's impossible not to be.

**In Fred's room  
****  
**Prankster1: Yes I was wondering if you'd go out with me...or at least meet me in the common room….

Safi_the_epic: yes to both! :)

Prankster1: Yes! So um Safi how about we get started on that prank?

Safi_the_epic: Alright! Let's get back to the others. What should we tell them?  
11/22/2012

Prankster1: The truth oh and I almost forgot what year are you in?

Safi_the_epic:same year as you :)

Prankster1: Oh good…oh hold on I'm getting a chat invite from Professor Snape.

The room is all simply black with a few couches and chair here and there and potion ingredients lying about.

Prankster1: Professor?

KeeperOfTheSlytherins: WEASLEY MY OFFICE NOW!

Prankster1: Has logged off.

KeeperOfTheSlytherins: Has logged off.


End file.
